


Luna Azul

by TheGreatGoddessScatagh_Macha



Category: Fangbone!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatGoddessScatagh_Macha/pseuds/TheGreatGoddessScatagh_Macha
Summary: La vida en la tierra ha sido relativamente normal para Bill el humano desde que su mejor amigo, el guerrero craneano Fangbone retornó a su planeta de origen, Craneovania. Bill continuó sus días y hoy es un adolescente relativamente normal, hasta que algunos sucesos relacionados a la magia y un extraño suceso astronómico llamado "luna azul" despertarán sus sentimientos más enterrados con respecto a la partida de su amigo hace ya tantos años.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de cierto tiempo, por fin pude desarrollar más o menos un prólogo y continuación de este, inicialmente, one-shot. Los personajes de este fanfic obviamente no me pertenecen ni tampoco la serie de la que provienen.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y kudos!~

Los párpados le pesaban, el cansancio trepaba tomando lentamente su cuerpo, guiándolo hacia el sueño. Sacudió la cabeza en un esfuerzo por deshacerse del sopor que lo rodeaba. Sin embargo, era imposible para Bill no mirar hacia cualquier lugar menos al pizarrón, utilizó su mano como apoyo para la cabeza y terminó por concentrarse en el exterior de las ventanas, pensando en el exterior, en el sueño que tenía y en oh lo reconfortante que sería recostarse bajo un árbol en aquél momento. Casi podía sentir el viento fresco contra su cuerpo, el aroma a pasto y naturaleza, mientras que los árboles le brindaban sombra.

Un golpe seco en su pupitre le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, alzando la mirada para entender de dónde provenía aquél ruido. Una mirada repleta de cansancio y decepción por parte de la profesora calaba en lo profundo de su cabeza, sintió como un escalofrío de miedo corrió por su espalda, muy consciente de lo que se avecinaba mientras las risas de sus compañeros de clase se escuchaba en coros al rededor, las cuales fueron acalladas prontamente por la educadora.

“Señor Goodwin, al menos debería hacer un esfuerzo en fingir que esta prestando atención.”

“L-lo intento, profesora.”

La mujer cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un cansado suspiro, mientras que se retiraba hacia su escritorio. Bill aprovechó aquél momento para limpiar la saliva que había caído en su pupitre y mejilla con una mueca de asco. Al escuchar la voz de su profesora alzó la cabeza nuevamente, cuyo semblante ahora estaba cruzado por la frustración.

“Bill, yo sé que no es sencillo para ti, pero es la quinta vez en este mes que te vas de la clase.”

“Lo sé-”

“¿Estas tomando tu medicación con regularidad, cierto?”

“Si...”

Bill presionó sus labios, maldiciendo por dentro. Sabía que aquello no era su culpa, y si bien había aprendido a aceptarlo (y aceptarse a si mismo) aún tenía cierto desagrado por mencionar el tema en voz alta o en las conversaciones generales, no estaba enojado con sus profesores, pero si pudiera elegir, preferiría que no mencionaran su condición en los salones de clases, sobre todo con las miradas inquisitivas de sus compañeros, casi llegando a sentir que lo observaban como si fuera culpado de un crimen que no podía controlar. Al menos sus educadores parecían, en general, ser comprensivos con él. La mayor parte salvo aquella profesora, quién para ser ella estaba siendo más amable de lo que usualmente era al respecto.

“Supongo que tendré que darte algunos trabajos extra para compensar tu nota, ¿Estas de acuerdo?”

“Si, profesora. Me esforzaré para entregarlos.”

“Eso espero. No puedes continuar distrayéndote así, ¿O acaso quieres tener que repetir esta clase?” “

No es algo que pueda controlar”

“Entonces aprende a hacerlo, Bill”

Mordió su propia mejilla, en un esfuerzo por no responder. ¿Como podía explicarle a alguien así? Su pecho pugnaba contra su garganta por expulsar las palabras, y responderle en un tono venenoso _“No es mi culpa estar enfermo.”_ o algo por el estilo, cualquier respuesta ingeniosa para hacerla enfadar estaba bien. Eso, claro, si lo que buscaba era otra detención por mal comportamiento.

Bajó la cabeza sin mencionar nada, como si estuviera reflexionando. La educadora volvió a su escritorio, revisando entre sus papeles y retomando el tema principal. Bill en verdad deseaba hacerle a esa mujer entender, si tan solo pudiera entender lo que era manejarse con algo que no estaba bajo su control, por más leve que fuera. Suspiró, pensando en qué podría ser. La imaginó tropezándose, o cayéndose accidentalmente de su asiento porque no podía manejarlo. Igualmente, no pensaba que en verdad eso ayudara en algo. No podía culparla por reaccionar así, cuando ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de cómo vivir con su TDAH.

Nuevamente, un estruendo volvió a sacarlo de sus reflexiones, sin embargo esta vez el ruido fue mucho más fuerte y más lejos de él. Miró al rededor con rapidez, buscando el origen. Entonces observó hacia el pizarrón y luego abajo. La profesora yacía en el suelo, boca abajo, separándose del suelo. Se levantó del asiento, dispuesto a ayudarla, cuando otros de sus compañeros ya estaban con ella brindándole apoyo para incorporarse, y el resto de la clase explotaba en dudas y exclamaciones con respecto a qué había sucedido.

“¿Qué le sucedió, profe?”

“¿Está bien?”

“¿Llamamos a la enfermera?”

La mujer se incorporó, ya de pie, intentó acomodarse el cabello y las ropas, una mirada de enojo en sus ojos oscuros.

“Si, si, estoy bien. No llamen a nadie, se quedan aquí!¡Algo me hizo tropezar!”

Bill sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, mientras que su corazón comenzaba a golpear contra su pecho, sin estar realmente seguro de porqué estaba nervioso. Él no había visto nada que pudiera haber provocado la caída de la profesora, no estaba relacionado con lo que él estaba pensando. ¿Cierto?No, no, aquello era simplemente una locura. Era imposible, solo estaba siendo paranoico.

 

El día escolar continuó con normal regularidad, sin embargo por algún motivo el cual desconocía la escuela en general se veía algo más conmocionada de lo habitual. Para su suerte, era miércoles de pizza y había sido capaz, esta vez, de llegar con la suficiente velocidad como para regocijarse con la comida. Dio una mordida a la deliciosa rebanada de masa cubierta con queso cuando una figura familiar llegó a su mesa.

“¡Hola Bill!”

“Hola Patty”

La joven tomó asiento frente a él con su charola, pequeños polvos de brillantina cayeron de su cabello negro adornado con glitter pegajoso. Si bien aquellos años habían servido para que ambos crecieran, el amor de la chica asiática por las brillantinas era tan fuerte como el amor de Bill por los videojuegos, algo que nunca podrían abandonar completamente, o que desearan hacerlo.

“¿Sabes porqué toda la escuela está así?”

“¿Qué? ¿Vives bajo una piedra? ¡Es el mes de la luna azul!”

“¿La luna azul?”

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que estaba preparado para aquella noticia, quizás por el hecho de que las últimas semanas estaba algo ensimismado en cumplir con los exámenes y proyectos para no fallar en las clases, eso y sus videojuegos. Pero no había escuchado nada con respeto a una luna azul, ni siquiera en las noticias. Aún más, dudaba siquiera de que la luna fuera capaz de tomar un tono tan inusual. Alzó una ceja mientras tragaba otro pedazo de pizza, observando a Patty, cuestionándose si no le daría una indigestión al comer brillantina que había caído ocasionalmente sobre el almuerzo, o si acaso ya estaría acostumbrada a eso.

“¡Cada ciertos años, un evento astronómico ocurre, no recuerdo qué pasaba, pero la luna se vuelve en un hermoso color azul! ¿No es asombroso? Incluso hay algunos rumores extraños”

Mientras acotaba esto, Patty lanzó una estela de brillantina azulada por encima de sus cabezas y Bill hizo lo necesario para evitar que cayeran sobre su pizza, cubriendo en vez de eso su cabello rojizo con la brillantina.

“¿Mhnm?” Bill alzó una ceja, medio riendo ante la idea “¿A qué te refieres con eso?”

“No lo sé, lo mencionamos en la clase de física. Algo sobre túneles planetarios o algo así.”

“Pues no, no sé nada al respecto.”

“Está bien, además esta será una gran oportunidad para usar mi mejor ropa con brillantina!”

“¿Tienes ropa con brillantina?”

Bill se entretuvo escuchando a Patty hablar sobre ropa con brillos, mientras intentaba sacarse el resto de la brillantina por sobre su cabello, observó de reojo su plato de comida. Si tan solo fuera tan fácil como hacer que la comida volara a su boca. Volvió su atención a la joven asiática, cuando algo chocó contra su mandíbula. Su cuchara vacía estaba flotando a la altura de su rostro, envuelta en una débil estela celeste. Bill sacudió su cuerpo con torpeza, sosteniendo la cuchara contra la bandeja y haciendo saltar levemente el plato de comida, dirigió su mirada a Patty, quien lo observaba con curiosidad.

“¿Eh, Bill, sucede algo?”

“¡N-no, nada de nada!”

 

Se encontró a sí mismo reflexionando al respecto en la tarde, dentro del autobús, cuestionándose los sucesos de aquel día. Vale, estaba bien, no era como si últimamente le estuvieran ocurriendo cosas extrañas con una regularidad cada vez mayor. Quizás había despertado con su reloj por encima de su cabeza para luego caer encima de él, o que una herramienta que necesitaba apareció en su mano cuando Bill juraba que la había dejado en otra habitación.

Bien, quizás no era del todo normal. Pero no podían culparlo, después de todo, Bill creía firmemente que todos los restos de su magia habían sido tragados por aquella horrible criatura-globo de Drool. ¿Y si aquél suceso tuviese algo que ver con que, quizás, su magia como hechicero no estaba del todo perdida? ¿Cómo podía explicar, entonces, lo que le estaba sucediendo últimamente? Llegó a su hogar, duvitativo.

“¡Bill! ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases hoy pequeño?”

“Hola mamá, eh...bien. ¡Sí, bien! Y ya no soy un pequeño.”

Por mucho que amara a su madre y por mejor que esta hubiera tomado el tema de Craneovania y Drool, no estaba seguro de contarle. Al menos, no por ahora. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aún tuviera poderes, no quería asustarla sin tener una idea sólida al respecto.

Tropezando mientras subía por las escaleras, llegó a su habitación, encerrándose antes de encender su computadora y comenzar a buscar en línea. Si era verdad que sus poderes estaban todavía ahí, entonces quizás podría conseguir algo de ayuda en internet. Después de todo, no podía ser el único humano con control de la magia en todo el planeta tierra. ¿Cierto?

Bill se maldijo a si mismo, y a su cerebro, por darle aquella idea tan tonta. Era casi media noche, estaba cansado, y apenas si había logrado reunir información relevante sobre la magia, ni siquiera podía asegurar que las fuentes fueran confiables. De una forma u otra terminó navegando dentro de foros de brujería, la información pasaba desapercibida frente a sus ojos, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué esperaba encontrar. Se levantó de la silla,estirándose dispuesto a apagar su computador e irse a dormir con el sabor de la derrota y la impotencia en su boca.

Entonces, el aparato emitió un sonido.

“¿Mhm?”

Volviendo su atención a la pantalla, lo primero que hizo fue eliminar las pestañas inútiles. Entre las sobrevivientes, la que había emitido el pitido de aviso de mensaje era la de un foro dedicado a la cultura wiccana. Alzó una ceja, leyendo el mensaje emergente.

-Un Moderador te ha enviado un mensaje.-

Aradia: ¡Buenas noches! ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar cierta información, cierto?

HeadFlame200: Hola, eh…¿Sí? ¿Quien eres?

Aradia: Una de las moderadoras de este foro, claro. Estoy aquí para ayudar. ¿Qué necesitas saber?

Bill presionó sus labios, dubitativo. ¿Podía confiar en alguien dentro de un foro de ocultismo? Aunque, bajo aquella lógica, no había motivos para que él estuviera buscando en lugares así del internet. Eso, y que en el momento no tenía otra mejor idea. Además, eran desconocidos, aquello debía darle algo de ventaja. Fue así como comenzó a tipear un largo mensaje donde, en general, le explicaba su situación sin ahondar en muchos detalles: que ultimamente le sucedían cosas extrañas, objetos flotando, situaciones demasiado extrañas para ser casualidades, y que no sabía qué más hacer. Esperó algunos minutos frente al ordenador, observando al techo sin pensar en nada particular hasta que nuevamente se escuchó el pitido de respuesta. }

Aradia: Mmmm. ¿Cuándo te ocurre? ¿Has notado algún patrón?

HeadFlame200: No, bueno...A veces pienso algo y otra cosa ocurre, al mismo tiempo.

Aradia: ¿Sientes algo extraño al rededor?

HeadFlame200: ¿Raro, cómo?

Aradia: Frío, calor, alguna sensación extraña. ¿Cómo si hubiera alguien o algo allí contigo?

 

HeadFlame200: Mmmm, no. Nada de eso.

Aradia: y no has encontrado información al respecto que te brinde respuestas, ¿No?

HeadFlame200: No.

Esta vez, la moderadora tardo varios minutos en responder. Seguía conectada, y cada ciertos lapsos parecía que iba a escribir algo, pero entonces se detenía. Bill comenzaba a dudar de aquello, quizás iban a tomarlo por otro loco. Cuando esta idea se formó en su cabeza, otro mensaje llegó a su bandeja.

Aradia: Quizás que puedo ayudarte.

Aradia: creo que eres un sensible.

HeadFlame200: Eh…..¿Disculpa?

Aradia: no me mal entiendas, Una persona ‘sensible’ es alguien que tiene ciertos dominios sobre áreas que no todos dominan. Hay muchos tipos de sensibles, y puede que recién comiences a notar el potencial de tus habilidades.

El pelirrojo se congeló durante unos momentos, leyendo y releyendo el mensaje a la luz del propio monitor, lentamente comenzando a darle forma y sentido en su mente a lo que leía. Esperaba que bajo el nombre de la moderadora, saltara un “escribiendo” seguido de algún chiste y luego la aclaración de que era una broma. Pero aquello nunca llegó.

 

Aradia: ¿Te encuentras bien? Sé que puede ser difícil..

HeadFlame200: No, es que...es imposible, nunca me había sucedido algo así.

Aradia: Muchas personas nunca lo notan en toda su vida.

Bill respiro, pasándose las manos por su cabello. Un nudo en su pecho permanecía mientras decidía cómo tomar aquella información. Tenía dos opciones, podía cerrar las pestañas, apagar su computador e irse a dormir, en un esfuerzo por ignorar todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento y continuar con su vida normal. O podía confiar en aquella extraña y buscar respuestas.

 

Pasaron el resto de la tarde y noche charlando sobre el tema, ‘Aradia’ intentó esponder a la mayor parte de las preguntas que Bill tenía, llegando a sentirse agotado al final, por más que solo hubiese estado sentado leyendo los mensajes. Aparentemente, no solo las personas contaban con ciertas energías, si no que algunas veces, las personas como él eran influenciados por eventos astronómicos de gran magnitud. Bill recordó aquello sobre la “Luna Azul” y no tardó en mencionárselo.

Aradia: Sí, lo sé. La energía se enloquece con estos sucesos, la fuerza magnética de los planetas es enorme. Quizás por eso es que tus capacidades están tan...eufóricas. Reaccionan a tus emociones. Aunque me sorprende que puedas mover objetos.

HeadFlame200: Pues...¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? ¿Hay algo que me recomiendes para controlarlo?”

HeadFlame200: Quiero decir, no quiero que la profesora salga volando en la próxima ocasión.

Aradia: Mhnmm.. Puedes ignorarlos o intentar controlarlos. En el caso de que quieras aprender a usar tu energía, podría enviarte algunos pdf’s si me pasas tu e-mail. ¿Nunca has leído nada al respecto?”

La primera respuesta de Bill habría sido un seguro “no”. Sin embargo, entonces, un recuerdo golpeó contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, recordándole aquél enorme libro que había quedado guardado en alguna parte de su habitación, o de la casa. El “tomo para hechiceros”

HeadFlame200:Eh...creo que tengo algo que puede servir.

Aradia: ¡Perfecto! Luego dime qué libro tienes, y yo te enviaré algunos pdf’s que quizás puedan ayudarte.”

HeadFlame200: Muchas gracias, no se qué podría hacer para agradecértelo.

Aradia: No tienes que agradecer, para eso estoy. Si puedo ayudar a alguien como tú a sentirse más cómodo sobre si mismo, entonces eso es suficiente. Sé que esto puede ser algo...caótico al principio.

HeadFlame200: Ni que lo digas.

Aradia: Siempre ten en cuenta, el poder es como la _sangre_ en nosotros. Mientras una persona viva, su energía siempre estará _allí._

 

 

Luego de eso, Bill le brindó su e-mail a ‘Aradia’, quien le facilitó varios archivos de lectura. Observó la hora en su despertador, los números resaltaban con aquél verde fluorescente marcando las 2 am, estaba demasiado cansado para continuar con nada. Se dejó caer en la cama mientras reflexionaba sobre toda la información asimilada en tan poco tiempo, decidió que, en cuanto tuviera tiempo, pasaría por el planetario y consultaría la información con respecto a la “Luna Azul”. Por lo que había entendido, su “poder” o magia funcionaba en una forma mucho más potente que en la mayoría de las personas.

No sabía si aquello tenía un trasfondo relacionado a la hechicería y a Craneovania o no, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Al menos ahora sabía que no estaba imaginando cosas y que realmente, de alguna forma, aún contaba con magia corriendo por sus venas, y el “campo de batalla” estaba en aquél momento a su favor.

Entonces sólo debía trabajar y esforzarse para que sus poderes afloraran.


	2. La Luna Azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es el originalmente one-shot. No ha variado mucho más que algunos arreglos en ciertas partes. Gracias por leer!

Calma y oscuridad reinaban en la habitación, rompiéndose en pedazos a medida que la luz del único sol de la tierra comenzaba a alzarse en el horizonte, dando comienzo a la jornada de un nuevo día. Súbitamente, el impertinente sonido del despertador desterró al joven cabeza de fuego del paraíso del sueño. Adormilado, tanteó fuera de la cálida fortaleza de su cama y apagó el infernal aparato, refunfuñando con hastío, se deshizo de las sábanas. El despertador marcaba las cinco de la mañana.

Determinado a no permitirle al sueño una victoria, se incorporó. El frío de la mañana se colaba en la habitación haciéndolo temblar, permaneció mirando a un punto indeterminado del cuarto, obligándose a no volver a dormirse. Como primera tarea, se vistió con un buzo azul y pantalones de chandal grises. Teniendo el cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, salió de su cuarto, el pasillo de su hogar se encontraba en el tranquilo silencio de la madrugada, después de todo aún era demasiado temprano incluso para que su madre se levantara. Al llegar a la cocina, sacó de la heladera y bebió jugo de naranja hasta saciarse. Con la mente aún en blanco ató los cordones de sus zapatillas, tomó de la mesa el mp3 y emprendió su salida.

El frío viento de la mañana lo recibió como suaves pero implacables lamidas en su rostro, la música no tardó en comenzar a brotar en sus oídos, brindándole el escenario perfecto para comenzar su corrida matutina.

Lentamente el sol comenzaba a alzarse en el horizonte, iluminando el mundo con su suave luz, en el viento, el aroma de otro nuevo amanecer. Pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, a su vecina saludándole al verlo pasar; alzó la mano devolviendo el saludo, una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se alejaba por la vereda.

Corrió, a mitad del trayecto, un lugar del pasado llegó como intruso para perturbarlo. Observó la pequeña isla en el medio del río, debajo del puente. El agua corría pacíficamente entre el improvisado camino de rocas que desembocaban en la rústica entrada, la cual desde afuera parecía un agujero directo a algún pozo o cueva oscura y húmeda.

Solo él sabía que en verdad era la entrada a una cueva donde alguna vez, tuvo galerías adornadas con espadas, hornos de forja y cráneos de criaturas desconocidas. Pero ahora, era solo una cueva abandonada, donde el polvo reinaba y quizás nadie, nadie salvo él,podría sospechar que alguna vez hubo gloria y vida.

Presionó sus labios en una mueca de nostalgia al mismo tiempo en que una voz rememoraba en su cabeza el nombre de aquél lugar, donde en el pasado habrían ocurrido tantas aventuras.

Agitó su cabeza en un intento por diezmar aquellos pensamientos y esa sensación de pesar, encontrándose entonces con una renovada energía por continuar con su “entrenamiento”.

Al ingresar en el parque de la ciudad, los pulmones ardían en su pecho, cada bocanada resultaba en un ardor que comía el interior de su pecho, el corazón golpeaba como una máquina de guerra contra sus oídos, casi logrando ahogar la música, y su cuerpo caliente por el ejercicio comenzaba a sudar debajo del buzo. El sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, aún con su luz sin el poder característico del medio día, jugando y creando sombras entre las copas de los árboles, mientras que el viento de la mañana inundaba todo su ser.

Cuando decidió que ya había logrado su objetivo de hoy, se dejó caer debajo de un árbol, disfrutando del calor que lentamente el sol le brindaba entre las ramas, su cabello rojizo, húmedo, se pegaba contra su frente mientras sentía el fuego en sus pulmones ocasionado irónicamente por la frescura de la mañana. Lentamente se recuperó, sus pulmones calmando la picazón y ardor, su corazón abandonando el trote galopante de sus oídos y regresando a su pecho. Entonces, como un caminante nocturno que acecha en la oscuridad, un pensamiento cargado de pena golpeó con toda su fuerza contra Bill, trayendo a el dolor no mortal, pero si antiguo, mientras que su voz retumbaba en su cabeza con una realidad como un maleficio del cual nunca se desharía.

 

_Cinco años._

 

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Fangbone, su amigo, su “hermano de armas” había retornado a Craneovania, después de la caída y triunfo final por sobre Drool pasaron un par de años combatiendo las numerosas grietas que unían sus mundos y las mortales criaturas, bárbaros o asesinos que aparecían cada vez que una se abría. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo las grietas cada vez fueron disminuyendo en número, lo cual, al inicio creyeron era algo bueno, pero continuaron disminuyendo, luego fue rara la ocasión en que vieran una grieta abierta o, siquiera, una criatura perteneciente a Craneovania.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Sauce Mágico y Oso-hacha le aconsejaron a Fangbone la idea de que ya era el momento de regresar a su hogar.

 

Obviamente, el joven bárbaro no había sido capaz de negarse a volver, dejando a Bill y a sus amigos en la tierra bajo la promesa vaga -al menos para Bill- de que nunca dejarían de ser hermanos de batalla.

Nadie podía culparlo, por supuesto. Mucho menos Bill. El joven cabello de fuego comprendía bien la decisión de su amigo. Era obvio que al final, Fangbone no podría evitar elegir a Craneovania por sobre la Tierra, aún y cuando él quiso creer, en su momento, que la tierra ~~¿y él?~~ era igualmente importantes para el joven guerrero.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Bill tenía dieciséis años, y estaban a la mitad del ciclo escolar de secundaria. Habían algunos compañeros nuevos y otros amigos de la infancia, aún así, en esta ocasión no había monstruos constantemente acechando, en espera de la más mínima oportunidad donde se bajara la guardia para robar el poderoso dedo gordo de algún oscuro y venenoso hechizero verde, que deseara aquella extremidad para completar su plan del dominio de ambos planetas. Nop, solo días normales y relativamente tranquilos comparados a esa época.

Y eso era bueno. Bill se había convencido de ello. Ahora no debía preocuparse por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, por ser golpeado por trolls, tomado prisionero por algún monstruo de múltiples ojos, tener que salvar a su hermano de sangre bárbaro de convertirse en un sujeto “normal” por el resto de sus días, o combatir contra su versión maligna a causa de la roptura de una promesa craneana que ni siquiera terminaba de entender _porqué implicaba chuparse los dedos._

 

El último recuerdo de Will hizo temblar su cuerpo, al recordarse a si mismo tan malvado, malditamente hábil y sin el control de su propio cuerpo, mientras que una entidad nacida de él mismo lo manejaba como a un títere, donde su propia voz y opinión no tenía lugar, utilizándolo para lastimar a sus mejores amigos. _Dios, cómo odiaba a Will._ No quería saber nada con teñir su cabello de azul, nunca-jamás.

Suspiró al concentrarse en la música que golpeaba en sus oídos con fuerza desde hacía varios minutos y la cual había olvidado al sumergirse en los pensamientos, igualmente, la letra de aquella canción no servía como un alivio para su corazón acojonado por el paso del tiempo, y acostumbrado al dolor del abandono. “We are blood brothers”

 

_Ya no más, no desde hace mucho tiempo._

Con aquél pensamiento sombrío y pesado se incorporó, estaba negado a permitir que la nostalgia ensombreciera su humor aquél día. Por todos los trolls, comenzaba a parecerse a su madre, preocupándose así por un muchacho que sería capaz de matarlo a él o a una colosal bestia sin sudar o lastimarse al menos durante el proceso. Al menos Fangbone estaba bien, aunque no seguro, pero sí feliz en Craneovania, probablemente cazando algún tipo de extraña y peligrosa criatura para reclamar otro trofeo, o luchando con otros bárbaros. O cazando trolls para hacerlos en sopa mientras devoraba cantidades de carne rancia insalubres para cualquier ser humano, o confrontando al Líder del Clan Oso-Hacha hasta sacarle de quicio.

Aquella imagen en su cabeza hizo reír a Bill, al final de todo, siempre esperaba que su hermano estuviera bien….haciendo lo que fuera que hiciera. Como sus ánimos habían retornado, se incorporó nuevamente, inhalando en profundidad para obtener todo el aire que pudiese, y comenzando una nueva carrera de retorno a su hogar, ahora más animado aún. Después de todo, el día recién comenzaba y aún tenía otro entrenamiento por cumplir. No había entrado aún a su casa cuando el aroma tan conocido y amado de los waffles recién hechos ocasionaron un gruñido en su estómago. Ingresó en la casa, entrando en la cocina y saludando animadamente a su madre, quien le recibió con su sonrisa habitual y familiar mientras continuaba cocinando.

“¿Volviste a salir a correr?”

“Así es, hoy rompí mi propio record.”

“¿En serio? ¡Haha, ese es mi hijo! Pero...Bill…” Su madre sirvió los waffles mientras le daba una mirada escrutante de pies a cabeza.

“Estas todo sudado. Será mejor que te des un baño antes de ir a la escuela.”

“Lo haré después de comer tus deliciosos waffles.”

Una risa de complicidad por parte de la mujer fue la campana que le dio permiso al joven pelirrojo para comenzar a devorar la delicia de masa esponjosa conocido como waffles bañados en aquél dulce líquido marrón. Después de saborear aquel manjar cocinado por los dioses ~~su madre~~ , se dirigió hacia la parte superior de su casa, encerrándose en el baño y abriendo el agua caliente.

El cálido torrente limpió cualquier pesar que hubiera acumulado en aquellas pocas horas del día, alejando los malos recuerdos y la nostalgia al menos por el momento. Desde la ducha podía ver el vaso con los cepillos de dientes, intentó concentrarse en aquél objeto, en un intento por lograr que flotara, o se moviera, cualquier cosa. Sin embargo sus intentos fueron infructuosos, por lo cual decidió terminar de ducharse, sumiéndose en un sopor que casi ocasiona que llegue tarde a la secundaria.

Entró a su habitación y rápidamente comenzó a organizar todo para partir antes de que llegara el autobús. Limpio y con mochila en hombro, bajó los escalones con velocidad y se despidió de su cuidadora antes de abandonar la casa en camino hacia el instituto.

El día escolar pasó sin mayor revuelo para su suerte, salvo por cierta comnoción general. Habían pasado unas semanas desde su consulta con aquella joven bruja, y aunque había leído y releído varios tomos de magia, se le hacía imposible controlarlo a voluntad. Algo se le estaba perdiendo, algo se le estaba escapando, y no podía decir exactamente qué era. También, Bill notó que aquellos últimos días había estado demasiado reflexivo o nostálgico con respecto a su infancia, ¿Quizás sus poderes estarían, de alguna forma, relacionados al tipo de magia que existía en craneovania, y por eso no podía descubrir cómo controlarlos?

Al menos los incidentes se habían reducido mucho en comparación con unas semanas atrás, en gran parte gracias al entrenamiento con los pdf’s que ‘Aradia’ le había pasado.

Debía ser cuidadoso con sus emociones y lo que pensaba si no quería ocasionar algún otro accidente no intencional. Si bien no quería tener mucho que ver con eso, hasta él debía admitir que su mejor opción ahora sería consultar al Tomo para Hechiceros, así tuviese que pasarse varios días entre las páginas de un viejo y enorme libro.

En sus ratos libres consiguió un momento para acercarse al planetario a consultar por el evento astrológico que sucedería al final de la semana. Aparentemente, era un extraño suceso relacionado a la luz solar y la posición de la Luna con respecto a otros astros, el intercambio magnético terminaba por fragmentar la luz del sol y filtrarla en aquél extraño color que la luna adquiriría, lo cual coincidía con la hipótesis de que sus poderes se veían estimulados por dicho evento.

Le explicaron también que, en épocas pasadas, la luna azul había sido considerado como un suceso donde se creía que habían dos lunas llenas en el mismo mes, sin embargo, en la actualidad era considerado un extraño posicionamiento planetario que ocurría cada cierta cantidad de años, y que no solo alteraba las mareas, si no que parecía tener un efecto general en el ambiente entre los humanos e incluso, se habían observado comportamientos inusuales por parte de los animales.

En los libros de brujería, encontró que para muchas sectas era considerado un evento de gran convergencia de energía. Muchas religiones en el pasado habrían utilizado aquella época como un momento para la realización de los más intrincados rituales, dada la cantidad de poder y fuerza planetaria que se acumulaba en la tierra, confirmando, o más bien re confirmando su hipótesis.

Luego de aceptar este hecho y decidido a mejorar, o al menos lograr que su magia funcionara a voluntad antes del viernes, terminó el día escolar para llegar a su hogar y subir a su habitación, mirando al rededor en el desastre que era su cuarto en busca del tomo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué era que nunca se le había dado por ordenar antes?

Lo primero que hizo fue despejar el suelo, lanzando las desordenadas camisas y pantalones, junto con comics y videojuegos lejos del camino. Entonces se detuvo a pensar. Estaba buscando, literalmente, _un enorme libro de hechicería._ Ni siquiera él, por más desordenado y olvidadizo que fuera, podía perderlo en un lugar tan reducido como su habitación. Y su madre no se habría deshecho de él sin consultarle antes.

Tuvo la idea de buscar primero bajo su cama u ~~na idea tonta, debía admitir,~~ debajo de la misma y frustrado al encontrar solamente unas cajas de pizza vacías y otras suciedades, un resplandor azul proveniente de afuera llamó su atención. Se golpeó la cabeza al salir, encontrándose con que el enorme libro literalmente flotaba frente a él, envuelto en una estela celeste de energía.

“¡AAAAH! Espera, espera- esto está bien, si, claro. ¡Esto es bueno! Está bien. Ahora...si tan solo pudiera bajarlo con cuidado-”

Con un estruendo espantoso, el enorme tomo cayó contra el suelo, para luego inclinarse como un árbol en caída y golpear contra su escritorio. Maldijo mientras, esforzándose, incorporó el colosal glosario. Luego pensaría en una excusa competente para su madre por aquél ruido.

El resto de aquél día lo pasó ensimismado dentro de aquellas páginas, buscando cualquier cosa relacionada a la luna o a sucesos astrológicos similares en craneovánia, sin embargo, se encontró en la madrugada el hecho de que no parecía haber nada útil para él. Frustrado, suspiró y bajó las escaleras, intentando realizar el menor ruido posible; se había saltado la cena por una estúpida idea, y ahora, su estómago rugía con ferocidad reclamándole por alimento.

Se sentó en la cocina a oscuras, solo con la tenue luz desde el segundo piso iluminando el lugar, mientras comía las sobras frías y reflexionaba. Después de todo, sería difícil encontrar algo sobre magia que coincidiera con sus libros, teniendo en cuenta que Craneovania tenía de por sí tres soles, cada uno con un nombre de alguna parte corporal, y ni siquiera comenzaba a contar las diferencias. No era como si aquello fuera lo mismo para la tierra.

 

...Un momento.

 

Abriendo los ojos en grande ante su propia epifanía, se golpeó la cabeza, cuestionándose cómo no se le había ocurrido antes, para luego tomar una botella de jugo y correr escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

¿Y si el motivo por el que no había encontrado nada en aquél tomo de hechiceros era, justamente, porque en Craneovania no existían sucesos lunares similares? Eso explicaría porqué no había nada de eso, ya que ningún hechicero antes habría estado expuesto a un suceso como tal. Entonces, lo que debía hacer era complementar la información que había recopilado junto con las instrucciones y conocimientos del tomo para hechizeros.

Decidido, Bill pasó los siguientes días de la semana hasta incontables horas de la noche y la madrugada estudiando, leyendo y complementando sus lecturas entre los libros terrestres y el tomo craneáno, creando sin proponerselo, su propia nueva forma de estudio con respecto a la magia. Sin embargo, a medida que más leía, sus sueños se volvían, en ciertos momentos, cada vez más extraños o confusos.

_No era algo que le molestara igualmente, mientras pudiera descansar estaría bien. Estaba atrapado, los pasillos parecían cerrarse a su alrededor mientras más empeño colocaba en correr. No sentía el cansancio del esfuerzo, como si su cuerpo fuera capaz de guiarlo más lejos de lo que nunca había esperado. Sentía como si sus sueños lucharan contra las máquinas dentro de su cabeza, como adversarios._

_Entonces una puerta extraña, entonces la luz de antorchas en un lugar viejo, maligno y abandonado. Ni siquiera intentó detenerse ante los enormes monstruos que corrían a su encuentro, sabía que no era fuerte como para luchar contra ellos._

_Los sorteó, deslizándose lejos de sus temibles garras. Con velocidad se acercó a un balcón, saltando por encima de este, y abandonándose al vacío con una seguridad de que estaría a salvo. Durante la caída, ante él, un hermoso paisaje se alzaba. Dos hermosas lunas, brillantes en el cielo estrellado de una tierra montañosa y llena de vida, iluminando el agua que esperaba debajo a su caída._

 

_El agua estaba helada, pero se sentía más vivo que nunca. Era libre._

 

_Una voz, un llamado de alguien que buscaba por él. No sabía quien era, pero estaba buscándolo a él, lo guiaba hacia la superficie._

_Alzó la mano por encima de su cabeza, nadando hacia la luz de las lunas. Entonces pudo sentirlo, un fuerte y cálido agarre que lo sacaba de la helada soledad bajo el agua, recibiéndolo en la calidez de un abrazo._

 

Bill se despertó gritando, balbuceando unas palabras incoherentes. Las lágrimas rondaban calientes por sus mejillas, y la presión en su pecho no le permitía respirar, agitándolo. Se sentía bien, y mal. Dolor y felicidad, ambos coexistían en su corazón, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Ni siquiera recordaba quién estaba llamándolo fuera de la superficie, en el sueño.

¿Entonces porqué se sentía tan mal, como si hubiera regresado con algo o alguien que había perdido?

En vez de negar las lágrimas, permitió que estas corrieran libremente, gimoteando por aquella angustia, y por aquél ser que no sabía si había logrado encontrarle en sus sueños. No tenía sentido llorar por un sueño, y no le importaba. La sobre carga de emociones era más fuerte para su adormilado sentido de la razón, confundido y demasiado cansado para entenderlo. Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse, vio en su despertador que apenas eran las 3:30 am. Se dejó caer en la cama, agotado, cansado y molesto, no fue capaz de entender aquello antes de caer dormido nuevamente.

 

Al despertar, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía como si un enorme yunque hubiera sido arrojado sobre su cuerpo, y tardó varios minutos en recordar porqué estaba despierto, porqué intentaba no ceder ante las peticiones de Morfeo. Tenía la sensación de que no había sido capaz de dormir bien. Entonces logró recordar que sus poderes como hechicero estaban de vuelta con él, débiles, pero estaban.

Aquél fue el único motivo por el cual decidió levantarse ese día en cuanto pudo despertarse lo suficiente como para pensar con coherencia, puesto que se había propuesto volver a intentarlo después de tantos años, esta vez con el control absoluto de estos como su objetivo. Esa tarde de viernes, en su secundaria se realizaría un evento con comida para observar la luna, y por lo tanto, era el día en que más energía a disposición tendría.

Somnoliento, bostezó mientras reflexionaba sentado en su cama, mirando a la nada entre la ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Sabía lo que necesitaba, lo había leído, si quería obtener por lo menos un pequeño resultado antes de acudir a la escuela, entonces debía pensar en una palabra para sus hechizos.

La frase “ **bongopepinillo** ” llegó a él, pero la descarto con gran velocidad. Incluso para él resultaba algo infantil aquello, después de todo, esa había sido una frase al azar en el primer momento en que comenzó a utilizar sus poderes. Divagó su mirada al rededor de la habitación, con la esperanza de que una nueva idea le llegara milagrosamente. Entonces vio el paquete del CD de una de sus peliculas favoritas: _“Musculoso II”_

 

Okay, quizás “Musculoso” no era la mejor frase de hechicero. Lo sabía, sin embargo, cualquier cosa era mejor que “bongopepinillo”. Se incorporó y abrió el tomo del hechicero en las primeras páginas, había decidido que lo primero que intentaría hacer sería levitar algo liviano, como un libro o algo así. Inhaló profundamente y se concentró en la realización del hechizo, sin estar muy seguro acerca de qué era lo que esperaba ganar de aquello.

“Muy bien...¡Aquí vamos, musculoso!”

Nada.

Absolutamente nada, el libro en su escritorio permanecía allí inmóvil, casi como riéndose de su desgracia.

Lo intentó nuevamente, ni siquiera las hojas se habían movido con alguna brisa.

“¡Oh, vamos!”

Sin embargo, no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Continuó repitiendo aquello durante varias ocasiones, una menos fructífera que la anterior. Cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, lo intentó una vez más.

**_“¡Musculoso!”_ **

Entonces, como por alguna fuerza superior, el libro comenzó a brillar. Fue primero un tono azulado, casi imperceptible a su mirada, que fue intensificándose hasta formar toda una aureola al rededor. Entonces Bill alzó su mano lentamente, y en forma paulativa el libro se levantó por encima de la superficie del escritorio.

“¡No jodas! ¡Increíble!”

En su algarabía casi deja caer el libro, y como si se tratara de su posesión más preciada, lo mantuvo flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo. Sus poderes. Tenía poderes. ¡¡Aún tenía poderes!!¡Y los estaba controlando! ¡A voluntad!

Débiles, era cierto, pero estaban allí, latentes a la espera de ser utilizados.

“¡Whojoooo!”

 

Sin poder contenerse más, lanzó un grito de puro júbilo al aire mientras saltaba energéticamente.

Y entonces el libro, que aún seguía bajo su control, salió disparado al rededor de la habitación, lanzando al suelo varias cajas de videojuegos y otras pertenencias, para terminar estrellándose contra la cabeza del pelirrojo, quien cayó al suelo de su cuarto con un enorme ruido, gruñendo a causa del dolor.

Lo último que vio fue el techo del lugar, iluminado por la luz de la mañana, y entonces notó su despertador sobre la mesa de luz, marcando las siete treinta de la mañana.

Siete treinta.

…se le hacía tarde.

Profiriendo un sinfín de palabras que su madre habría reprochado, se incorporó con violencia y rápidamente se vistió con lo primero que encontró a mano, maldiciéndose a si mismo por ensimismarse tanto en sus nuevos poderes como para olvidar sus horarios. Sin embargo, aquél día había sido absurdamente bueno. No importaba si un casillero le hubiese caído encima, Bill se sentía animado como en mucho tiempo no recordaba hacerlo. Esperaba con ansias de un niño a que fuera de tarde, a que concluyeran las clases para ir al patio de la escuela, incluso si solo era a hacer algo tan simple como sentarse a esperar que la luna apareciera. Nada pudo ese día quitarle la sonrisa esperanzada y triunfante del rostro, aunque obtuviera unas reiteradas llamadas de atención por parte de la profesora, ya que estaba con una mirada ensoñada e idiota en clases cuando debía estar prestando atención.

No le importaba. Sus poderes estaban de vuelta, y eso era suficiente para él.

Finalmente estaba reunido junto a sus compañeros y amigos en el patio. El aroma de la carne de hamburgesa a la parrilla llenaba el aire, junto a la música y la leve conversación del grupo de personas que cada vez iba en aumento. Incluso los profesores habían decidido asistir. Durante varias horas espero con un extraño sentimiento revoloteando en su estómago. Estaba indudablemente nervioso. Sus manos frías y sudadas temblaban de emoción, y sonrió como un tonto. ¿Qué ocurriría? ¿Y si se abría un portal? ¿Eso no era posible, cierto? Y aunque pasara, ni siquiera podía asegurar que fuera un portal de Craneovania.

Aún con todas estas inseguridades, se encontró a si mismo con una gran esperanza de que algo sucedería aquella noche. Podía sentirlo, aunque no estuviera seguro de qué era. Incluso sus amigos le dijeron que se notaba aún más animado de lo que ya era costumbre en él.

La noche llegó cerrada, y solo por ser aquella ocasión, incluso había escuchado los rumores de que habían coincidido en la alcaldía de la ciudad en apagar la mayor parte de las luces, para una mejor percepción del espectáculo. Por lo cual las estrellas lentamente fueron llegando a ser vistas en el firmamento, iluminándolo como Bill nunca recordaba haber apreciado antes, solo en el observatorio. Y aún así, el brillo blanco que teñía la oscuridad del cielo parecía aún más especial que de costumbre, entonces el joven pelirrojo se permitió a sí mismo el que su corazón se iluminara.

Apareció la luna.

En el cielo abierto de la noche, el enorme astro platinado comenzó su asención a traves de la oscuridad, que como dos garras profundas, nacidas del océano, se dispersaban ante su llegada.

Su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho como si hubiese corrido una maratón de varias horas. Lentamente, las horas pasaron en el festejo mientras que la luna tomaba su lugar como único reinante de la noche. Entonces comenzó a teñirse de un sutil azul que luego terminó por engullir el platinado color, fusionándose con el mismo. Las personas que habían concurrido guardaron silencio, como consumidos por aquella belleza sobrenatural. Sus piernas temblaron y quizás habría caído si no fuera porque estaba apoyado en un banco de madera.

La hermosa estela de celeste color se consumió en el centro de la luna, y se expandió con fuerza, diezmándose en el cielo nocturno mientras el astro permanecía de aquél color, dominando los cielos.

Se escucharon gritos triunfantes de la mayor parte del pueblo, mientras otros tomaban fotos y algunos otros bebían. P

ero Bill solo sentía frío.

¿Eso era todo? Sí. ¿Entonces, qué estaba esperando? ¿Acaso pensaba que qué, que iba a aparecer un enorme portal por el cual quizás entraría Fangbone, y se disculparía por irse así sin más hace tanto tiempo? ¿En verdad eso era lo que estaba esperando, como una damisela que esperaba a su salvador?

Su cuerpo se estremeció, esta vez no de alegría, si no de vacío. Sentía un vacío en su pecho que amenazaba con tragar toda luz y esperanza que hubiera imaginado, incluso en la parte en que él nunca admitiría. Un nudo en su garganta amenazaba con llevar las lágrimas y dejarlas caer, enojado consigo mismo. Se despidió de sus amigos, alegando que su madre se preocuparía si no llegaba pronto a casa. Era mentira, él solo quería caminar.

Caminar y sentirse solo.

¿En verdad había sido tan ingenuo? Mientras caminaba en el fresco y profundo mundo de la noche, iluminado por aquellos rayos celestes, que lo guiaban en la oscuridad. Sí, era cierto que sus poderes estaban de regreso, pero el sabía, muy en su interior, que aquello no era lo que había esperado que sucediera.

Era un idiota.

Era un idiota por esperar que Fangbone regresara, o por siquiera tener esperanzas al respecto. Era un imbécil por ilusionarse. Su vida en la tierra era buena, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Entonces, por qué lo quería de vuelta? Estaba enojado con él, enojado por abandonarlo, por elegir a Craneovania por encima de todo lo que habían vivido. Incluso si una parte de él sabía bien que aquello no era verdad, no deseaba pensar en eso. Solo quería estar enojado y frustrado.

“Hey chico, ¿A donde vas?”

“Déjenme en paz.”

Ni siquiera había notado que un grupo de muchachos hasta que escuchó sus voces, probablemente mayores que él, habían pasado por su lado en el camino. Sí había notado el aroma a alcohol y cigarrillo proveniente de ellos.

“Oí, te estamos hablando, pequeño imbécil. ¿Así le hablas a tus mayores?”

Los maldijo en su interior. Detuvo su paso, volteando a verlos en la oscuridad. Eran al menos tres sujetos. Lentamente la sangre comenzaba a bombear a través de su cuerpo, el vello de su cuerpo erizándose ante la idea de la amenaza que se aproximaba hacia él.

“M-...miren chicos, no quiero problemas. No traigo el teléfono encima, no tengo nada de valor. ¿Vale? No tenemos porqué pelear”

“¿Oh? ¿Y quién hablaba de una pelea? Sólo queremos conversar contigo muchacho. Eres muy valiente al salir solo en la noche.”

Lo odiaba. El tono de voz, la voz en sí de aquél sujeto le daba asco. Estaba enojado, enojado con aquellos sujetos por no dejarlo en paz, enojado con Fangbone por abandonarlo hace tanto tiempo, y ni siquiera intentar contactarse con él en ninguna ocasión, enojado por tener siempre que correr, por ser el cerebro y aún así el más débil frente a otros. No pudo contenerse cuando las palabras brotaron de su boca.

“¡Entonces déjenme en paz, maldita sea!”

En el momento en que terminó de pronunciar aquello se arrepintió.

No necesitaron más palabras, pudo ver aquél tinte malvado y despiadado en los ojos de aquellos sujetos. A una velocidad que su ralentizado cerebro no pudo comprender, su cuerpo ya había volteado y estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Detrás de él escuchaba los gritos de sus atacantes, cazándolo como si de un animal se tratara. Inhalando, corrió más rápido, intentando pensar alguna forma para perderles de vista. Dobló en un pasillo entre los edificios y las casas, pasando al lado de algunos botes de basura y lanzandolos a lo largo del suelo.

Escuchó el estruendo del metal contra el suelo mientras se alejaba, lanzando detrás de él cualquier cosa que funcionara como un obstáculo, sin embargo sus atacantes mantenían el ritmo. Dobló en una esquina, encontrándose con que varios metros más adelante una enorme cerca de madera se alzaba frente a él. _Maldita sea!_

Al verse sin escapatorias, aumentó la capacidad de su impulso y saltó, trepándose encima de unos botes de basura y dando una larga zancada hacia un contendor. Casi pierde el equilibrio en la corrida, haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, e impulsándose. Se sostuvo de la cerca, alzando las caderas y sus piernas danzaron en el aire, cayendo del otro lado con un gran golpe.

Todo su cuerpo dolía, estaba demasiado agitado como para reparar en los daños. Incorporándose con torpeza continuó corriendo hasta que sus pulmones quemaban y las piernas cedían ante el cansancio. Se detuvo en la esquina de una calle, ahogándose en su propia respiración. Tosió, inhalando pesadamente.

“Ya no hay a dónde huír, niño.”

Volteó con violecia, dos de los sujetos se habían quedado atrás, sin embargo, el que parecía su lider había sido capaz de cazar su rastro aún y cuando estaba seguro de haber corrido al menos diez cuadras. Entonces notó la luz celeste que iluminaba el oscuro rostro de su atacante, y recordó la luna.

La luna. Sus poderes. ¡Podía usarlos!

Pero apenas era capaz de levantar un libro sin ocasionar un desastre…. Quizás, lo que necesitaba era ocasionar un desastre. Se concentró en su magia, sin ni siquiera estar realmente seguro de lo que deseaba lograr, entonces se concentró en no matar al hombre accidentalmente.

“¡Vamos vamos..tu puedes! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!”

“Wow….tu realmente eres raro, ¿No es así?”

 

Pudo sentir lo que creía era la magia fluyendo en su interior, como un enorme impulso que latía en su pecho, purgando por salir. Se concentró en dirigirlo a través de sus manos. **_“¡MUSCULOSO!”_ **

Un enorme torrente de energía azul brotó de su cuerpo, dirigiéndose en dirección al ambiente donde estaba el hombre. Entonces una rueda salió volando de un auto cercano y lanzó al sujeto contra el asfalto. Bill se concentró en el, en rodear su cuerpo entero con la estela de energía.

El sudor caía por su rostro, pegando su cabello a su rostro, los raspones y golpes le dolían y su pecho quemaba con una fuerza que nunca había sentido, al menos, no desde que luchaba contra los monstruos de Drool. Suspendiéndolo, movió al sujeto por el aire, quien no cesaba de proferir alaridos e insultos para ser bajado, y lo lanzó, volando por el aire y terminando por golpear contra un poste de luz.

La estela de magia celeste desapareció lentamente, el joven cabeza de fuego cayó sosteniéndose en una de sus rodillas, aunque ambas dolían producto de la caída anterior en su desafortunado encuentro con la cerca.

Su atacante permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, completamente noqueado.

Bill suspiró de alivio. Cuando sus piernas tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlo en pie, comenzó su camino en ubicarse, no estaba muy lejos de su casa. Mientras caminaba la adrenalina comenzó a disminuir, y entonces pudo tener una noción de las heridas esparcidas por su cuerpo. En general, el daño no era tan grande, pero él estaba agotado. Sus rodillas sangraban por la caída, tenía numerosos raspones y moretones, además de que probablemente mañana le dolerían partes del cuerpo que no sabía que utilizaba al caminar...o al respirar. Aparte de eso, se encontraba medianamente bien.

Entonces recordó porqué estaba enojado antes. Sin embargo, aquél sentimiento no duró mucho en su corazón, ya que pronto comenzó a tener la sensación creciente de que aún era vigilado. Observó al rededor, no había nadie a la vista. Se detuvo para agudizar su oído, sin lograr escuchar a nadie, llegó a temer escuchar en la lejanía las voces de los sujetos que habían intentado robarle, pero en verdad no escuchaba nada.

 

Si lo pensaba, confrontarlos verbalmente y luego huir no había sido el mejor de sus planes en mucho tiempo. Igualmente, incluso si hubiera intentado razonar, probablemente no habría salido ileso sin al menos un buen golpe en su rostro y costillas, así que si bien no fue lo mejor, prefería aquello a dejarse intimidar por un grupo de imbéciles. Y el suceso con la rueda del auto fue una enorme demostración de que sus poderes de hechicero estaban con él, que Drool no lo había dejado vacío de magia. Quizás ahora podría utilizarlos como no lo hizo en su momento.

Pero no podía quitarse el instinto de que ahora, era la nueva presa de alguien, o algo. Tan consumido estaba en sus pensamientos, ensimismado, que ni siquiera notó el suave flujo del agua debajo del río que corría a su lado, ni siquiera notó aquél lugar tan conocido para él. No pudo notarlo, pues en aquél momento juraba que una sombra había pasado cerca de él. Volteó, cansado de aquella situación.

Caminaría por el puente para llegar a su casa, y si aquello implicaba enfrentarse a otro ladrón o a un enorme perro o a lo que malditamente el universo le tuviera, entonces así lo haría. Llegando al puente de piedra caminó por encima de él, notando otra vez aquella entidad que se valía de su agilidad para mantenerse oculta entre las sombras que la tenue luz de la luna azul no llegaban a iluminar.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino, cerrando sus puños.

“¡Muy bien, estoy harto! ¡Quien quiera que sea, o lo que sea, ya déjame solo! ¡Tuve mucho por un día luchando con esos tarados!¡Sólo atácame y y-..”

No terminó su oración, puesto que al voltearse para terminar de hablar, sosteniendo una espada que brillaba con suavidad y filo, una enorme figura humana , iluminada por la azulada luz, se alzaba en el otro extremo del puente, observándolo.


	3. How You Remind Me

  La enorme figura opacada por la oscuridad y la luz de la luna le ganaba, por lejos, a sus anteriores atacantes en tamaño, alzándose entre el juego de luces y sombras de la noche.

  Su instinto respondió más rápido de lo que su consciente podía analizar, observando todo en cámara lenta: su cuerpo volteando para volver a introducirse en otra carrera. Sin embargo, cualquier intento por escapar a la velocidad de aquella figura fueron en vano. La sombra se acercarcó, demasiado rápido para correr o esquivar. Estaba desconcentrado y cansado, quizás era la enorme presión en su cuerpo, los moretones y raspones enviando señales de dolor, o la sensación de vacío cuando sus pies eran rápidamente alejados del suelo lo que le permitió comprender que lo habían atrapado.

  Bill cerró sus ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo tenso y a la espera de una acción, atento a cualquier sensación de dolor inusual. Esperaba ser lanzado contra el suelo, un árbol, o aún peor, que el atacante lo lanzara por el borde del puente.

  Pero ninguna de aquellas cavilaciones se cumplieron en verdad o lograron ser pensadas bien, ya que no fue lanzado, si no que Bill permanecía suspendido por sobre el suelo, y podía sentir la falta de aire en sus pulmones a causa de la presión del sostén. Volviendo en sí mismo, un aullido atravesó sus oídos y casi lo deja sordo, cuando pensó que lo peor se avecinaba, notó que el tono de aquél grito era uno de júbilo. Y entonces entendió que estaban gritando su nombre.

Esperen, ¿qué?

  Invadido por una nueva y renovada oleada de adrenalina, se retorció en su prisión como un animal eufórico luchando por libertad. Sus brazos atrapados, movió sus piernas en un intento por patear algo, cualquier cosa que lo dejara libre.

“¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ¿¡Qué quieres de mi!? ¡Ya me asaltaron, no va a pasar de nuevo!”

  No estaba seguro de qué había pateado, o exactamente qué había hecho, pero sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo y casi se cae al ser liberado. Ya con espacio para moverse, su instinto lo guió lejos, retrocediendo e incorporándose, cuando pudo concentrarse en su cuerpo y lo que sucedía, permaneció estático al tiempo en que el desconocido le sostenía por los hombros.

“¡Bill, Bill, calma! ¡Soy yo!”

  Dignado por fin a ver, se concentró en el contrario. Aún con la poca luz, bajo aquellas tonalidades pudo verlo.

  Frente a él se hallaba un joven muchacho, más alto que él. Sobre su cabeza llevaba casco con enormes cuernos a los costados, cubierto de cuero perteneciente a algún animal, encerrando el cabello negro y desordenado que caía hasta los hombros. Las facciones de aquél chico eran toscas y bruscas,incluso algo extrañas, una mandíbula dura, ojos oscuros que lo observaban con una dureza llena de júbilo, estaban tan cerca que fue capaz de sentir el calor de su cuerpo y aquél olor tan particular, como a tierra húmeda y pasto.

  Entonces lo comprendió, y de la nada, un torrente de emociones lo golpearon con la potencia de una gran ola, sintió cómo su corazón caía -metafóricamente- a travéz de su abdomen y yacía a los pies de aquél extraño, la sensación de estar sobre cargado por tantas emociones. Incredulidad, sorpresa, nervios, felicidad, enojo, y entonces otra vez incredulidad. Se soltó del agarre, su cerebro no sabía explicarle al resto de su cuerpo lo que estaba pasando, su corazón golpeaba contra sus oídos aturdiéndolo, y para vergüenza de Bill, le tomó unos minutos encontrar las palabras para hablar.

“F-fang….¿Eh? ¿¡Qué demonios!?”

“¡Fangbone, El Valiente, bárbaro craneano y hermano de batalla de Bill Godwinn!”

  Bill era incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Entonces muchas preguntas se agolparon en él, y casi se ahoga cuando intentó expresarlas. Inhaló, llenando sus pulmones de aire y tirando su cabello hacia atrás en un intento por calmarse.

  Volviéndose hacia el joven craneáno, alzó sus brazos hacia él y abriéndolos en gestos algo exagerados.

“Estás aquí.”

“¡Sí!”

“Aquí, en la Tierra.”

“Si.”

“En este lugar, conmigo. Estás aquí.”

“...Sin ofender Bill, pero creo que tu espada-cerebro no ha sido afilada en un tiempo..”

“¿¡Cómo demonios llegaste aquí!?”

“¡Gracias a la magia astral de las estrellas de tu planeta, Sauce Mágico pudo crear un portal!”

  Bill estaba a punto de enloquecer, y ahora que lo notaba, su cabeza estaba doliéndole con fuerza desde hace rato. Una cosa eran sus fantasías y desvarios, y otra muy diferente era tener a su mejor amigo frente a él después de tanto tiempo.

“¿Y por qué? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué viniste?”

“...Tu pregunta me ofende, Bill ¿Acaso no es obvio? Para encontrarme con el mejor hermano de batalla otra vez, claro.”

  El pelirrojo estaba perdiendo la cabeza, aquello era demasiado surreal. Y sin embargo allí se encontraba, procesando toda aquella información que al mismo tiempo le parecía demasiado vaga. No sabía ni siquiera que era posible sentir tantas emociones en tan solo unos segundos, la sensación generaba una enorme presión en su cuerpo, temblaba, y sentía que iba a vomitar.

“Huh...¿Bill? ¿Está todo bien?”

“D-dame un momento, es mucho para procesar.”

  Bill se inclinó hasta terminar sentado en el frío suelo del parque. Si bien era cierto que había imaginado varias veces aquél momento, la realidad era que en el momento de la verdad, no estaba seguro acerca de cómo reaccionar ni de lo que estaba esperando. No quería ver directamente al joven craneano, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo que sentía era alivio o enojo. Quizás eran ambas. Intentando recomponerse, se separó del suelo en cuanto notó que comenzaba a temblar por las bajas temperaturas.

“¿Bill, te encuentras bien? Admito que esta no era la reacción que esperaba pero..”

“¿Qu-? ¿Pues qué esperabas? Fangbone...somos amigos, pero… pero pasaron cinco años. ¡Y ahora de la nada estás aquí, como si nada hubiera pasado!”

  Observó el rostro trazado por la sorpresa de Fangbone, quien parecía no terminar de comprender el porqué de su mal humor. El joven pelirrojo recordó en ese momento lo complicado que llegaba a ser para el craneano comprender ciertas cuestiones del socializar humano. Aquella situación se sentía extraña después de tanto tiempo. Entonces, el semblante del más alto se iluminó, como si hubiera descubierto el secreto más grande del mundo, o el mejor tesoro de craneovania.

“¡Oh, ya entiendo! Que idiota. ¡Debo traer una ofrenda digna como disculpa por los ciclos solares perdidos!”

  Entonces, Fangbone desenvainó una larga espada que resplandeció ante la luz celeste nocturna, clavandola en el suelo con un gran estruendo que rompió el silencio de la noche, tomando por sorpresa a Bill.

“Juro por Grom que yo, Fangbone El Valiente, me encargaré de traer una ofrenda de ‘discul-pas’ digna de un hermano de batalla”

  El pelirrojo se preguntó, con algo de cansancio, si acaso todo aquello era un sueño y ahora llegaba la parte del circo y los animales voladores. Después de tanto tiempo, aún su amigo continuaba teniendo problemas para pronunciar palabras terrestres.

“¿Qu-? ¡No, no! ¡No traigas nada! Mira, mi madre enloquecerá cuando me vea, así que ¿Podríamos hablar de esto mañana, con calma?”

“Está bien. Nos veremos cuando el sol de la tierra se alce, y libre de su reinado oscuro a la Luna.”

Bill volteó, dejando a su amigo detrás, estaba demasiado agotado como para decirle que así no funcionaba, de nuevo. Ya a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pensó en algo que quizás debería decirle, decidiéndose, volteó por encima del hombro para enfrentarlo.

“Ah y oye, Fangbone. Es...Estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta.”

 

 

  Una suave y agotada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras retomaba su camino, sin desear indagar cuál habría sido la reacción del más alto de ambos o deteniéndose a razonar qué era lo que sentía con respecto a lo que había dicho.

  Para su suerte, la casa no estaba tan lejos del puente. Sin embargo mientras se acercaba al edificio comenzó a razonar que su madre perdería la cabeza cuando lo viera en aquellas condiciones: llegando en la madrugada, con la ropa desordenada y rota, lleno de raspones y moretones. En verdad iba a enojarse. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba y más se tranquilizaba, más le dolía los golpes.

  Sigilosamente, abrió la cerradura de la puerta de la casa y empujándola con cuidado logró una abertura lo suficientemente ancha como para que él pasara, estirándose hasta encontrarse ya dentro de la casa, cerró el portal con sumo cuidado cuando la luz del pasillo del segundo piso se encendió,y unos pasos veloces se hacían cada vez más audibles. Su madre apareció mirandolo desde el barandal, su expresión mutaba entre el enojo y la preocupación. Con una bata celeste cielo cubriendo sus pijamas, bajó rápidamente mientras le gritaba.

“¿Bill? ¿¡Por Dios Bill, donde estabas!? ¿¡Tienes idea de la hora que es!?”

  Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, el joven cabeza de fuego optó por su derecho a guardar silencio mientras que su madre encendía la luz del primer piso para descubrir los numerosos raspones y moretones. Más que enojarse, su madre tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirando al rededor como intentando comprobar que no hubiera algún motivo para salir corriendo al hospital.

“Oh no...¿Qué sucedió?¿Te hicieron daño?”

“Mamá, tranquila. Lo que pasó es...que unos sujetos intentaron robarme en el camino de vuelta. Corrí y los perdí pero… bueno, creo que debo mejorar mis huidas, heh”

“¡Eso es terrible! ¡Debiste llamarme! ¡O...avisarme de alguna manera!”

“Lo siento.”

  A diferencia de la mayor parte de las veces, donde era regañado por algún lío en el que se hubiera metido, esta vez sí estaba siendo honesto. Aquella mirada de preocupación en el rostro de su madre eran uno de los peores daños que podían llegar a ocasionarle, peor que cualquier golpe o herida. No quería que ella se preocupara por él. Dejó caer la cabeza, observando al suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante en ese momento.

“No es tan malo. Solo tengo algunos moretones. Me veo peor de lo que en verdad es, lo prometo.”

  Ignorando cualquier acotación, su madre lo guió hasta la sala de estar, donde trajo el botiquín de primeros auxilios. No había mucho que hacer, en verdad; la única cosa más “grave” eran los raspones en sus rodillas y brazos, ahora colmados por la suciedad, la tierra y la sangre seca que comenzaba a picarle. Limpiadas las heridas y pasado el escozor del alcohol etílico, se despidieron y Bill ingresó en su cuarto, feliz de por fin obtener algo de paz.

  Se deshizo de aquella ropa, colocándose los primeros pijamas que encontró a su paso, y disfrutando al arrojarse sobre su cama. Suspiro aliviado al sentir la suavidad de las sábanas recibir su adolorido y cansado cuerpo, envolviéndose entre las mantas. Apagó la luz, intentando no pensar en la luna, en sus poderes o en Fangbone, deseó conciliar un sueño tan profundo y reparador que al otro día se despertara sin noción alguna de quién era o dónde estaba.

 

 

  Lo primero que percibió a la mañana siguiente fue la luz del sol entrando desde el pasillo de la casa, junto con la voz de su madre, quien le avisaba que saldría a comprar y llegaría antes del almuerzo. Adormilado, Bill se removió entre las sábanas, acomodándose en la suave calidez y retomando su sueño. Cuando volvió a despertarse, le llevó un tiempo ser capaz de solo abrir los ojos, aún así continuaba debajo de las sábanas, cómodo como nunca. El hombro, sus rodillas y gran parte del cuerpo en general le dolía, no estaba seguro del por qué. Se sorprendió al no ser capaz de recordar qué día era, o siquiera qué había hecho el día anterior, aunque no se esforzara demasiado en verdad. Saboreó ampliamente la sensación, oh dulce, dulce ignorancia. Quizás podría textearle a Eddy para que se encontraran en el parque.

 

  Al intentar moverse, su cuerpo envió numerosas señales de dolor. Vale, quizás no era la mejor idea practicar más movimientos hasta que se recuperara. Incorporándose en la cama, una fuerte punzada de dolor se manifestó en su muñeca izquierda; probablemente se la habría torcido al posicionarse mal cuando saltó por la cerca.

  Caminó por el pasillo de la casa con una paz que hacía tiempo no era capaz de sentir, no se preocupó por ver la hora, aquél día era sábado y podría ser vago la mayor parte del fin de semana. Ahora, ¿Dónde había dejado su madre el botiquín de primeros auxilios? Oh, cierto, en la mesa de la sala de estar.

  No paso mucho tiempo antes de que su madre retornara con las compras y comenzara su labor de cocinar el almuerzo. Mientras ella cocinaba, Bill se encargaba de organizar las bolsas de alimentos en la cocina y la heladera. Si bien su muñeca dolía, estaba casi seguro de que no era un daño realmente grave, el vendaje que se había practicado debería sostener el daño hasta que sanara y pudiera volver a practicar.

  El extraño sonido de un golpe seco en alguna parte de la casa llamó su atención. Interrogó a su madre, quien aparentemente no lo había escuchado. Intrigado, terminó de organizar los víveres y recorrió un camino a través de la propiedad. No había nada en el primer piso. Subiendo las escaleras, el pasillo parecía verse en relativa calma. No estaba seguro de porqué, pero tuvo la súbita necesidad de revisar su habitación. Antes de abrir la puerta, un extraño pedazo brillaba por encima de la madera, se veía filoso, y casi invisible si no era con una luz directa. Probablemente no era nada. Al abrir la puerta su cabeza se asomó dentro del cuarto, buscando por algo inusual o fuera de lugar. Nada.

  Aliviado, suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Entonces captó un detalle que a primeras vistas había pasado por encima de su rango de visión. El vidrio de la ventana de su cuarto estaba roto; un agujero de marcas irregulares y pequeñas virutas de vidrio estaban esparcidas al rededor del escritorio.

“¿Qué…?”

  Intentó utilizar el sentido común, era imposible que una paloma contra su ventana. ¿Quizás algún bromista imbécil? Volteando a ver en un intento por seguir la dirección de lo que fuera que había entrado a la habitación, esperando que nada más estuviera roto, entonces lo vio.

  Contra la puerta de su habitación, un enorme cuchillo antiguo de combate estaba clavado sobre la superficie. La “viruta” del otro lado era nada más que la punta del cuchillo.

  Maldiciendo por dentro, se acercó al cuchillo, sosteniéndolo por el mango de cuero y cuerda. Al lograr sacarlo de la puerta -y casi caerse en el intento- un enorme agujero quedó marcado. Su madre definitivamente no iba a estar feliz de ver aquello.

  Descendió su mirada al estúpido cuchillo que había ocasionado aquel problema, entre la cuerda y el mango de cuero se hallaba una nota en un pedazo de tela. Escrita con tinta negra, la letra era tosca y dura, casi imposible de comprender; estuvo varios minutos leyendo hasta descifrar el mensaje.

 

                                                   “ _Bill, ven a Cuevania. Revivamos el honor de los ancestros!”_

 

 

  Era demasiado obvio de quién se trataba. Mientras Bill recordaba todo lo sucedido tan solo hacía unas horas, su corazón volvía a acelerarse como si de nuevo tuviera a aquél enorme muchacho frente a él, tan diferente al niño gritón y violento que conoció en su infancia, y aún así tan similar.

  ¿Qué debía hacer? Incluso si se lo preguntaba, la respuesta de alguna forma parecía ya estar implícita en el aire, no era como si pudiera dejar plantado a su antiguo amigo.

  Volvió su mirada al agujero en la pared, cuestionándose cuáles serían las implicaciones de visitar a Fangbone, después de todo, con los golpes que había obtenido someterse a nuevos peligros no era la mejor idea, al menos no por unos cuantos días. Decidió que iría, armando una variedad de excusas en su mente para justificar su accionar; también iba a tener que cubrir aquél agujero en su puerta con algo.

  Bajo una excusa pobre y rápidamente armada para su madre quien casi terminaba de cocinar el almuerzo, Billl comenzó su trayecto hacia aquella cueva en medio del río, inseguro de lo que debía esperar. Aún así, bajo la inseguridad y la duda, resultaba imposible para el joven cabeza de fuego negar el hecho de que su corazón latía con fuerza ante la idea de aquél encuentro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin he tenido el tiempo para actualizar esto! ¡Lamento la demora, y muchas gracias por leer.!


	4. El Sueño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Por fin, una actualización después de tanto tiempo. Lamento el retraso, y también que este capítulo sea tan corto. La verdad es que después de extensivos meses de estudio y exámenes, realmente me fue trabajoso encontrarle el punto a este capítulo.  
> De cualquier forma, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer!!

El viento caliente de la tarde quemaba sus pulmones, su pecho se alzaba y bajaba con cada respiración agitada y cada insulto en el que gastaba su aire. La espada le pesaba, los músculos le temblaban, estaba cansado. Dirigió su vista a la espada que descansaba entre sus manos: en el reflejo del metal encontró la mirada hambrienta y violenta de un joven bárbaro, sus ojos oscuros como la obsidiana y su piel, curtida y maltratada por los duros climas de craneovania; un hilo de sangre cayendo de un corte en su mejilla, apenas un rasguño para él.

Empuñó su espada y atacó a su contrincante, el ruido del acero chocando era ahogado por el grito de batalla que nacía desde lo profundo de su garganta como un animal despiadado. Su rival, un jóven guerrero craneano que apenas comenzaba su entrenamiento, fue aturdido por la ferocidad del ataque, dándole la ventaja a Fangbone para atacar, deteniendo su espada cuando el filo rozaba el cuello del muchacho.

Segundos de silencio donde ambos craneanos se observaron, finalmente el más joven dejó caer sus armas, el cansancio calaba en la voz del joven al hablar.

“Harri stabba clang yu meil”

 

Fangbone retrocedió alejando el filo de la carne del muchacho. Extendió su brazo para ayudarle a incorporarse.

“Tu elección fue sabia, cachorro. Sería una pena cortarte el cuello a tan corta edad. Groom ha decidido que vivas para luchar otro dia más.”

 

Con aquello dicho dejó al cachorro de bárbaro, quien se dedicaba a recomponerse de sus heridas de batalla. No faltaba mucho para que el día en Craneovania cayera y aún le faltaba jugar una ronda de aplasta-bola, y cazar la carne de las púavacas para la cena.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido desde su regreso a su bogar hace ya tantos ciclos lunares y solares. Después de la caída de Drool, el Clan de los Lagartos Poderosos lo recibió con los mayores honores que podrían darle a un cachorro tan joven como lo era él cuando el Venenoso Drool fue derrotado.

A partir de entonces, el tiempo continuó con relativa calma, si se tenía en cuenta lo que “calma” significaba en aquél lugar. Las noches plagadas de bestias sedientas de sangre los mantenían activos, sin mencionar las numerosas ocasiones en que Oso-Hacha había movido su bolsa mientras Fangbone dormía, abandonándolo a la suerte de su fortaleza y espada para hacerse de nuevo hasta el clan. Para su suerte, Fángbone se acostumbró a despertarse frente al peligro incluso estando en uno de sus sueños mas pesados.

Desde entonces las responsabilidades como bárbaro de su clan continuaron y, eventualmente, Fangbone se acostumbró a estas exigencias de la misma forma en que su cuerpo y mente lo hicieron; sin embargo, ni los tres soles abrasadores de Grom podrían borrar de su memoria a Bill, su hermano de batalla. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta para no demostrar debilidad, pero, la realidad era que en las noches silenciosas, donde el ataque de las bestias de aquél mundo mermaba, un cierto sentimiento desolador le colmaba el pecho al pensar en aquél niño que había sido su compañero.

Los soles de su mundo comenzaban a caer en el horizonte para dar espacio a la noche iluminada por la Pequeña Gran Luna creada por Piedratrás; en la noches, sólo las fogatas de los clanes rompían la oscuridad, perfectas para una ronda de vigilancia contra las criaturas nocturnas de aquellos páramos desolados.

Sin embargo, aquella noche Fangbone no sentía la euforia de la caza nocturna. Recostando su cabeza sobre una de la piedras más cómodas, su espada a su lado mientras observaba el cielo oscuro y sin embargo, repleto de estrellas.

Por alguna razón, aquella noche se encontraba particularmente interesado en las lunas a medida que sus pensamientos se deshacían, llevándolo a divagar casi de forma inconsciente. Llegó a pensar en su somnolencia que las estrellas se movían de formas extrañas, como intentando decirle algo. Entonces su estado de alerta constante, aquél que había terminado de asentar como costumbre durante aquellos años, le permitió desprenderse del abrazo engañoso del sueño y volver en sí.

 

Usualmente, Fangbone no soñaba. Para él, el descanso de un bárbaro no debía verse interrumpido por cuestiones astrales que, de prestarles mucha atención o carecer de características premonitoras, sólo confundirían la mente de un guerrero, por lo tanto, nunca soñaba.

 

Pero aquella noche fue diferente.

 

“¿Eh?”

Despertó en el medio de la nada, la oscuridad rodeaba todo a su alrededor haciéndole incapaz de ver el suelo de tierra más allá de unos cuantos metros. Sin arma, sin escudo, sin antorcha, sin posibilidades de luchar. Frunció su seño en un intento por lograr ver más allá de la oscuridad, y entonces lo escuchó.

Al principio no era nada, de hecho, nunca subió el volumen: el murmullo de una voz casi inaudible zumbaba a través de sus oídos, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y frotándose los oídos furiosamente en un intento por detenerlo.

“¡ARGH! ¿¡Qué clase de magia antigua es esta!? ¡Mi nombre es Fangbone el Valiente y exigo que te reveles!”

 

En ese momento, sus deseos fueron concedidos.

 

Una pequeña llama de fuego se encendió ante él, esparciéndose a su alrededor antes de que pudiese reaccionar. El fuego de color azúl lo encerró en un círculo mientras que el bárbaro intentaba cubrirse de las llamaradas. Sin embargo, no fue quemado. El círculo se mantuvo constante, las llamas flameando a su alrededor y llenando la oscuridad con tonalidades celestes: el fuego, en realidad, no era agresivo contra él. De alguna forma, aquella calidez le recordaba a algo, una sensación extrañamente familiar.

Entonces, una figura a unos cuantos metros comenzó a ser iluminada por la poca luz de las flamas.

Fangbone intentó acercarse lo más que pudo sin exponerse al fuego, pero no había caso: era imposible que se acercara sin tener que pasar por aquella barrera de magia y probablemente salir herido en el intento. Sin embargo, no cesó en sus intentos por lograr identificar a su nuevo acompañante. Entonces, entre la luz pálida, pudo verlo.

Aunque la figura fuera opaca, podía discernir con facilidad el color rojo del fuego, un rojo que solo solía ver en los soles craneanos en la cabellera corta de aquél individuo. En todo caso, la figura no era mucho más grande que él, Fangbone podía decir que él era más grande en altura y contextura, aún y cuando no era capaz de identificar al extraño. Pero había algo que lo llamaba hacia él. No sabía porqué, pero necesitaba alcanzarle, si no fuera por el fuego, ya lo habría logrado.

 

Gruñó mientras retrocedía. ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? Él era Fangbone, ninguna magia iba a detenerlo nunca, así tuviera que luchar hasta que su cuerpo cayera muerto para romper cualquier hechizo.

 

 

Los bárbaros no sentían miedo. Fangbone estaba convencido de esto. Y si lo sentían, se metían a un pozo donde luchaban contra bestias hasta disipar el terror. Los bárbaros no sentían miedo, y de tal forma él tampoco lo sentía. Sin embargo, una punzada similar a la herida de una lanza atravesó su pecho cuando el extraño volteó a verlo.

 

 

El extraño era un joven muchacho, su piel pálida y tensa por sobre su mandíbula y pómulos, el cabello rojo como tramos de fuego enmarcando sus ojos, aquellos ojos de color azúl safiro, incluso más profundos y brillantes que el fuego que los rodeaba. Reconocería ese rostro incluso si su alma se perdiera en la oscuridad.

 

“¡Bill!”

 

Siguiendo a su instinto, Fangbone se abalanzó en un intento desesperado por alcanzar al muchacho, olvidando por un momento el fuego cuando las llamas se alzaron como una pared infranqueable por encima de su cabeza. Maldijo aquella magia, pensando en cómo lograría sortearla para llegar hasta el muchacho. Bill no se movía, simplemente lo miraba, y cuando alzó su mano en un intento por alcanzarlo, Fangbone se sintió más indefenso que nunca.

Inhaló profundamente, en un intento por calmar su corazón craneano, el cual golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, amenazando con abrirse paso y abandonar su lugar entre sus costillas.

 

Retrocedió.

 

Podía escuchar a su hermano de batalla llamándolo cuando corrió tomando velocidad, saltó antes de que sus pies alcanzaran las llamas, su brazo estirado para atrapar la mano del contrario y no soltarlo.

Entonces, lo logró. Por un instante, Fangbone pudo sentir la mano de Bill aferrada a la suya, su piel fría al contacto en comparación a la suya, la cuál ardía por el calor de aquél lugar. Pero ese instante se fraccionó, y el suelo debajo del pelirrojo se volvió un abismo negro, llevándoselo al tiempo en que su mano abandonaba la del bárbaro. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar: la llamarada celeste se alzó por encima de él, inundándolo todo.

 

 

Cuando despertó, sólo podía oir el ruido de su corazón en sus oídos y el grito que estaba profiriendo: su alarido fue tan fuerte que logró despertar no solo a su compañero de carpa -quien, por el susto, ya estaba agarrando sus armas- si no para disparar la alerta en todo su clan.

Respirando agitado, entonces notó que de hecho estaba afuera de su cama, espada empuñada, con su mano apretándola tan fuerte que parecía que el mango iba a deformarse. Salió afuera en busca de aire, los vientos helados debían ser capaces de calmar su agitado y perturbado ser. Fue entonces cuando lo vió:

En el cielo, las lunas de su tan amado hogar, durante un segundo resplandecieron, brillando con una luz celeste que jamás había visto. Miró a su alrededor y habló con el resto de su clan, quienes creían que alguien había sido atacado: nadie había visto aquél fenómeno premonitor. Nadie salvo él.

 

Se dió cuenta rápidamente: aquel sueño y las lunas, era una profresía, una premonición. No sabía cómo, pero debía volver a la Tierra. Estaba seguro.

 

Atando su capa roja a su cinturón, se hizo con su espada y casco para luego alejarse de su tienda sin dar explicaciones: necesitaba hablar con Sauce Mágico.

 


	5. House Of Memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bufff! Por fin puedo actualizar. Me esforcé por que este capítulo sea más largo y no agobiar demasiado con tanta información de golpe. 
> 
> Tengo un amor-odio por el formato de esta página, hace que lo que en mi archivo se ve como largo, aquí se sienta mucho más corto....
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias por su paciencia! <3

El viento del sábado movía su cabello con suavidad a medida que caminaba por la vereda. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos: la piel enrojecida y lastimada al rededor de sus palmas y dedos lanzaba pequeñas punzadas de dolor. Le dolía el cuerpo en general: las manos, sus piernas -sobre todo la izquierda, sobre la que su cuerpo habría caído cuando saltó la cerca- y su muñeca también izquierda, la cual ahora lucía un firme vendaje al rededor de esta y de sus dedos, asegurando cualquier posible torcedura. Prefería no moverla.

 

Por todos estos motivos es que Bill estaba tomando su tiempo para llegar hasta el río. Si, no era porque estuviera asquerosamente nervioso y su mente fuera incapaz de volar de un tema a otro, para nada.

 

En su mente, otra vez, los sucesos se repetían; entonces el pelirrojo fue consciente de que no tenía una imagen clara de Fangbone ahora. Recordaba si, a un muchacho obviamente más alto y musculoso que él, pero no mucho más. Quizás aquello era el resultado de su estado en el momento de su encuentro: lastimado, agotado y superado por los sucesos de la última semana. Al doblar en una esquina notó que ya le faltaban pocas calles antes de llegar al puente; a su corazón se le escapó un latido ante esa idea. ¿En verdad era buena idea? Todavía podía detenerse, darse la vuelta, volver a su casa y fingir que nada había ocurrido. Si, podía hacer eso.

Aunque pensara eso, su cuerpo simplemente se rehusaba a obedecer aquél comando. O era que en lo profundo de su ser, sabía bien la verdad: iba a ir, de una forma u otra. Porque quería hacerlo.

 

Sobre todas las demás cosas, Bill necesitaba respuestas: ¿Qué hacía Fangbone ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿No era que la Tierra y Craneovania estaban ahora tan separadas, que un viaje entre dimensiones sería imposible? ¿Entonces, cómo llegó? ¿Por qué no vino antes, si es que podía hacerlo? ¿Su prescencia estaba relacionada con sus poderes? ¿Era causa suya?

La ansiedad lo golpeó mientras todas estas preguntas se formulaban en su cerebro. Además, por más que lo evadiera, había otras cosas que necesitaba preguntarle a su ex compañero de aventuras: ¿Cómo había estado? ¿Qué le había sucedido en Craneovania? ¿Cómo estaban todos allá? ¿Y sid? ¿Y el Gremio de Asesinos? ¿Y….él?

 

                                                                         “ _Fangbone….de seguro se ha convertido en un gran bárbaro.”_

 

Aquella afirmación pasó por su cabeza, sintiendo cómo sonreía con algo de tristeza al rememorar todas las cosas que vivieron en su niñez.

Escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo con suavidad a una cierta distancia, a medida que se acercaba recordó algo crucial: ¿No había una valla cuidando el río? ¿Entonces cómo demonios iba a llegar hasta Cuevania? ¿Siquiera habían dejado ese tramo de tierra allí en el medio del cauce?

A medida que caminaba al lado de la alta valla, su corazón comenzó a golpear contra su pecho con fuerza; un escalofrío bajó por sus piernas, haciéndolo sentir nervioso y torpe, más de lo usual. Aquello era estúpido, se sentía como una chica avergonzada, sin motivos.

Se regañó mentalmente mientras se acercaba a la zona del río donde yacía aquél lugar: desde afuera, se veía como una simple cueva, de no más de unos dos o tres metros de altura, con un árbol pequeño arriba y un hueco que desembocaba en oscuridad.

Por un segundo, su sentido común tomó cartas en el argumento que llevaba a cabo consigo mismo: ¿Cómo estaba seguro de que aquello no era una locura? Desde afuera, esa cueva parecía una boca de lobo, en el mejor de los casos desencadenaba en una zona oscura sin salida. Y no sabía qué podía haber ahí: él sabía bien que lo peor de la ciudad solía esconderse en lugares así. ¿Y si simplemente todo lo anterior era un desvarío suyo, algún síntoma colateral que no hubiese notado y que lo hiciera alucinar?

Entonces, más adelante pudo verlo: un enorme agujero en medio de la valla. Los cables de acero habían sido cortados de manera brusca y bestial, desde la parte más alta hasta el suelo, dejando un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que Bill pasara con espacio sobrante. No había dudas. En ese momento, pensar que había estado alucinando sería algo tonto. No: sus poderes, craneovania, los sucesos de los últimos días, Fangbone...todo aquello era real, y no iba a darle la espalda; después de todo, Bill no era un cobarde.

 

Presionó sus labios y frunció su ceño levemente, parado frente al agujero en la valla, sostuvo con cuidado los extremos y pasó. Con el cuidado que le permitía maniobrar su lastimado cuerpo, se deslizó por el asfalto y llegó hasta el fondo. Al cruzar el rústico puente de piedra, lo primero que llegó a su atención fue el hecho de que el lugar se veía como si nadie hubiera estado allí en años, salvo algún animal salvaje, el aroma a tierra, césped y agua dulce llenaron sus sentidos y trajeron a su mente imágenes del pasado, aquél lugar era como una gran Casa de Recuerdos para él, recuerdos acerca de los cuales no estaba muy seguro cómo sentirse.

 

Frente a la entrada de tierra mordió su labio inferior, nervioso, pero seguro de continuar con la decisión que había tomado hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Trepó e ingresó dentro de la cueva. Mientras entraba, un deseo cruzaba por su cabeza.

 

_Por favor, que sea real. Que esté ahí._

 

Al llegar al final de la entrada cayó sobre el suelo de tierra, incorporándose y sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. La luz allí adentro era ténue y apenas iluminada por algunas antorchas al rededor: aún quedaban lugares sumidos en oscuridad a los cuales la luz emitida por el fuego no podía llegar. Miró a su alrededor: una fogata frente a él ardía con madera nueva cuyo aroma se mezclaba con el de la tierra y la humedad, el polvo era visible en todos partes, y a unos metros de él, estaba el motivo por el cuál se encontraba un sábado, adentro de una cueva, en el medio de un río dentro de una ciudad.

El joven bárbaro se incorporó inmediatamente al escuchar a alguien entrar: a su alrededor yacían huesos y diversa cantidad de armas, algunos de los huesos parecían relativamente normales, y otros pertenecían a criaturas las cuales Bill estaba seguro ni siquiera existían. Al menos, no en ese planeta.

 

Bill pudo sentir cómo su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho con fuerza, en sus oidos, y desde el fondo de su ser deseó oh por favor, que Fangbone no pudiera escuchar su agitado latir. ¿Los craneanos no tenían ese tipo de habilidades, cierto? No, claro que no. Solo eran...como humanos, pero mucho más resistentes. Durante algunos minutos permanecieron de aquella forma, en silencio mirando al contrario; esta vez Bill intentó memorizar todos los detalles del rostro de Fangbone y superponerlos con la vaga imagen que tenía, el cambio era bastante notable: era Fangbone, sí, pero su cuerpo era diferente.

 

En vez del niño con el que habría compartido su infancia, frente a él estaba parado un muchacho de proporciones sorprendentes para la edad que Bill creía debía tener: sin dudas, el craneano lo superaba en altura por varios centímetros. Su cuerpo era grande en general, los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban y relajaban debajo de la piel tostada y castigada por años de vida bajo un sol ajeno, su rostro ahora estaba un poco más tosco, y aún así era armónico: su mandíbula estaba más marcada, y el cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros, los cuales estaban cubiertos apenas con una protección hecha de lo que él creía era cuero y metal, junto a una correa que recorría parte de su pecho y se perdía en su espalda. En verdad parecía que su amigo había pasado todos aquellos años entrenando en una forma feroz, desarrollándose para batallas.

Bill no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado de su propia apariencia. Era normal, después de todo. Por suerte, el ejercicio físico constante lo mantenían en una forma relativamente buena, funcionando en dos sentidos: le ayudaba a mantenerse en forma y disminuía su distracción, obligándolo a concentrarse en lo que hacía. El parkour y el leve cambio de apariencia que habría tenido durante su adolescencia también había ayudado, sin embargo, al lado de Fangbone se sentía un alfeñique.

 

Una sonrisa torpe se formó en su boca antes de pensar bien qué quería hacer, por lo que su saludo se escuchó más nervioso de lo que habría deseado:

 

“H-Hey….Fangbone, cuánto tiempo.”

 

La respuesta fue inmediata. El craneano prácticamente saltó abandonando lo que tenía en mano y con dos pisadas largas ya estaba frente a él, dispuesto a abrazarlo -y, posiblemente, romperle alguna costilla sin querer-.

Bill colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de Fangbone, observando la sonrisa amplia y sincera del muchacho, haciéndosele imposible no sonreír en retribución a su alegría.

 

“¡Bill! ¡Llegaste!”

“Si, hehe. Eh, espera. Con cuidado. ¡Recuerda que los humanos no somos como los craneanos!”

 

La última sentencia hizo que el más alto de ambos tuviera un poco más de tacto al momento de levantar a Bill por encima del suelo en un abrazo. Las heridas y moretones por su cuerpo gritaron en reproche, casi quitándole el aire. Cuando se separaron, el pelirrojo no sabía por dónde comenzar.

 

Ya estaban allí. Entonces, ¿Qué debía preguntar primero?

 

_¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Cómo esta todo en Craneovania? ¿Has cazado a muchos trolls? ¿Encontraste rivales dignos?...._

 

“Oye, Fangbone… Estoy feliz de verte, pero, necesito respuestas. ¿Cómo…?”

“¿Que cómo llegué a la tierra, querrás preguntar?”

“Sí, exacto.”

“Me gustaría responder a tus dudas Bill, pero...Creo que hay alguien que podrá explicarse mejor que yo. Al final, sigo desconociendo los trucos de los hechizeros.”

 

Diciendo aquello, Bill esperó mientras Fangbone acomodaba un armado de huesos y cuero estirado. A la vista del pelirrojo, aquello le parecía simplemente una versión rústica e igualmente inútil de un espejo, sin embargo, cuando una luz anaranjada comenzó a brillar en el cuero, recordó para qué habría servido aquél artefacto.

La luz era turbia y no permitía ver nada con claridad, sin embargo,a medida que se esclarecía una imagen se formaba cada vez más cristalina: Un hombre mayor, prácticamente un anciano, apareció en medio de la luz. Su barba blanca era tan larga que caía fuera de la vista, y llevaba encima alguna especie de cornamenta rara, siendo él quien habló primero.

 

“¡Hey! ¿Pueden oirme, muchachos? ¡Sauce Mágico está en el portal!”

“Oh gran Sauce Mágico, te alegrará saber que tu magia funcionó: He llegado en una pieza a la Tierra.”

“¡Ah, eres tu, Fangbone! ¿Seguro que llegaste entero? ¿Niguna parte de tí desapareció o se convirtió en una horrible criatura? ¿Y quién es ese joven demonio cabeza de fuego que te acompaña?”

“….Eh, Sauce Mágico, es Bill. ¿Te acuerdas de Bill, no es cierto?”

“Qué onda, Sauce Mágico..”

 

El anciano se mostró dubitativo, observando a Bill lo suficiente como para ocasionar que este se sintiera incómodo hasta que finalmente recordó.

 

“¡Ohhh! ¡Bill el cachorro humano! C-Claro que te recuerdo. El compañero de batalla de Fangbone, el motivo por el que está en la tierra ahora. ¿¡Qué clase de hechicero no podría recordar algo así!? ¿Por quién me toman?”

Bill se armó de valor, tomando el rumbo de la conversación hacia donde deseaba que fuera.

 

“Disculpa que te interrumpa, Sauce Mágico, pero….Eh, necesito respuestas.”

“Hmmm, respuestas. ¿Eh? ¿Quieres saber cómo ha estado la vida del Maravilloso Sauce Mágico después de tantos años, no?”

“Eh...no exactamente. Quería saber cómo es esto posible. Ya sabes...¿Que los tres estemos hablando aquí? ¿Que Fangbone haya llegado a la Tierra?”

“¡Ah, sí! Claro, claro….Por supuesto, pero antes, déjame responder a tu pregunta con otra pregunta, Bill: Dime ¿Tus poderes han regresado?”

“Uhnm...Bueno, sí pero, no son la gran cosa.”

“¿Te importaría mostrarle al viejo Sauce tus habilidades?”

 

 

Entonces, Bill volteó mirando al rededor en búsqueda de algo que pudiera utilizar: unos huesos nuevos -probablemente propiedad de Fangbone- yacían en el suelo de tierra descuidadamente. Con eso bastaría.

Le era algo difícil concentrarse, sobre todo, porque podía sentir la mirada feroz y atenta del craneano a unos metros de el, demasiado concentrado en él y en lo que iba a hacer. Inhaló profundamente, convenciéndose en que debía relajarse: tenía sus poderes. Exhaló con calma el aire en sus pulmones y pronunció las palabras.

 

“¡Musculoso!”

 

Como si su magia hubiese decidido responder de buena gana a sus necesidades, los huesos comenzaron a brillar con una luz ténue que cada vez se hizo más visible, rodeándolos en un aura azulada. Levantando sus manos, los objetos desafiaron a la gravedad, flotando en forma pacífica y estable por encima del suelo, a la altura de su pecho.

 

Fue en ese momento cuando Bill giró su cabeza a observar a las otras dos personas presentes en aquella cueva: Sauce Mágico se notaba sorprendido, y peinaba su barba para luego cerrar sus ojos, en expresión pensante. Por su parte, Fangbone era claramente un mar de emociones: Su mandíbula estaba abierta y sus ojos abiertos en grande mientras sus brazos permanecían cruzados por sobre su pecho. Entonces, una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo llenaron su rostro, contagiándole aquél humor al pelirrojo, quien sonrió en respuesta cuando los huesos dejaron de brillar y cayeron con un golpe seco. Sauce Mágico habló.

 

“¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?”

“Eh, sí. Puedo levitar objetos pesados y…. encender algunas velas.”

“Hmmm. ¿Algo más pesado que un libro?”

“Levanté el Tomo de Hechizeros. Pero eso fue por accidente….Ah, y creo que dejé a un hombre inconsciente también..”

 

En ese momento, Fangbone fue quien intervinió en la conversación.

 

“¿¡Acabaste con un hombre tu solo!? ¡Vaya, Bill! Veo que el entrenamiento de la Tierra no era tan suave e inútil como lo recordaba. ¡Felicidades!”

“No ‘acabé’ con él, s-solo lo dejé inconsciente. No te hagas ideas extrañas. Como sea, estuve investigando y si, descubrí que mis poderes volvieron por la luna. ¿Qué tiene que ver con ustedes?”

 

“Verás, joven Bill” Sauce Mágico habló mientras salía fuera de la vista a medida que algunos pergaminos y libros viejos volaban. “Cuando Fangbone llegó a mi tienda eufótico como si sufriera de Casa-espuma, gritando que debía crear un portal para acceder a la tierra, sabía que algo pasaba. Así que, pese a mis deberes como Hechizero Maestro tomé parte de mi valioso tiempo para responder a las peticiones de uno de los guerreros más jóvenes y feroces del Clan.”

 

La mirada azulada de Bill se concentró ahora sobre el Bárbaro, quien no tardó en explicarse.

 

“Recibí tu mensaje mágico a través del mundo de los sueños, Bill. En ese momento supe que tenía que actuar.”

 

“¿Qu-? Espera, yo no te envié ningún mensaje. ¡Y aún no me explicas cómo llegaste a la Tierra! ¿¡Qué no era que ambos mundos estaban demasiado lejos y por eso no podías volver!? ¿¡Qué hay sobre eso!?”

 

Bill podía sentir cómo sus emociones pujaban en su pecho, amenazando con desbordarse y desbordarlo a él también lejos del control. Ante la mirada preocupada de Fangbone, quien aparentaba sorpresa, como si no esperara aquella reacción por parte del pelirrojo, Sauce Mágico decidió responder a las dudas que tanto habían estado acosando a Bill en las pocas horas de aquellos sucesos.

“Verás, Bill...Tienes razón. En circunstancias naturales, crear un portal entre Craneovania y la Tierra sería difícil, un hechizo muy avanzado que incluso al mejor hechizero le tomaría meses, sin embargo, hay un factor importante que no hemos mencionado.”

“¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cual es?”

“¡La luna de tu Tierra, por supuesto! Explicárselos nos llevaría diez ciclos solares, así que lo haré simple: no habíamos tenido en cuenta que la fuerza astral de tu planeta, la Tierra, está influenciada por los ciclos Lunares en relación a tu universo de la misma forma en que Craneovania está en perfecta armonía con sus lunas y sus soles!”

“Y…en español, quieres decir que los planeas se “alinearon” e hicieron funcionar la magia o algo así?”

 

“No es tan simple, pero….si, podríamos decir que es algo como eso. Los eventos planetarios son sumamente podersos, joven Bill. No deberías subestimar la influencia de tu ambiente sobre tu magia. ¡Después de todo, quizás ese sea el motivo del renacimiento de tus poderes! ¿No has notado ningún evento raro ultimamente, cierto? ¿Algún meteorito, un pedazo de acero del cielo cayendo en algún lugar? ¿Cabello que llueve del cielo?”

 

“¿Qué? ¡No! Nada de eso, pero...” Bill se notó dubitativo durante algunos minutos. “Una noche antes de hoy, hubo un evento lunar. La-….La luna se tornó azul.”

“¿Y la luna de la Tierra no toma esos colores normalmente?”

“No, claro que no. Hablé con una wicanna-- err, una hechicera de la tierra-”

“¿Una hechizera de la tierra? ¡Ja, imposible!”

 

El pelirrojo suspiró ante las interrupciones del anciano antes de retomar su explicación.

 

“Si, bueno. Ella me explicó que las fuerzas interplanetarias mueven toda la “energía” del planeta y afecta a los humanos. Quizás sea eso el porque...Por qué pudieron abrir el portal.”

“Hmmmm. Ya veo. No tenía conocimientos sobre esta Luna de Queso Azúl de la Tierra. Por el momento será mejor que Fangbone se sienta cómodo en lo que reúno información que nos sea útil.”

“E-espera. ¿Entonces, Fangbone se quedará? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?”

 

“Desconozco los ciclos planetarios de tu dimensión, Bill, así que por ahora no podría decirte cuántos ciclos solares pasarán antes de que la magia sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrir otro portal a Craneovania. En fin, veo que tienen mucho de qué hablar así que los dejaré por ahora.

Finalmente el portal que los comunicaba con Sauce Mágico perdió la “conección”, volviendo a ser solo un aparente armado de cuero y huesos.

Bill logró acercarse al tronco de un árbol cortado que funcionaba como asiento antes de desplomarse sobre este. Aquello era simplemente demasiada información de golpe y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía ansioso por todas las dudas que aquello había ocasionado en él.

 

Fangbone se acercó, colocándose en cuclillas frente a su amigo; su rostro denotaba la preocupación por el estado del pelirrojo.

 

“Bill. ¿Te encuentras bien? Me imaginé que todo esto sería inesperado pero… Pensé que estarías feliz de que estuviera de vuelta. Los mejores hermanos de batalla, como antes. ¿No?”

 

El joven muchacho no pudo evitar la voz en su cabeza que se cuestionaba “ _Sí, pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?”_. Gruñó en un intento por ahogar aquellas ideas, debía estar feliz, no ansioso.

 

“Ah, lo siento, Fangbone. Supongo que tanta información me tomó desprevenido. E...en todo caso, ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Tú...te quedarás aquí, en esta cueva?”

  
“Cuevania, Bill. Y sí, planeaba remodelar Cuevania a su antigua gloria. Solo que mejor. Con más huesos y armas. También esperaba que me permitieras visitar a la Mamá de Bill, extraño sus fabulosos pan-queques y los maravillosos malba-viscos!”

“Supongo que es una buena idea….Espera, aguarda un momento.”

 

Ambos se incorporaron y Bill observó analíticamente a Fangbone de pies a cabezas.

 

“Definitivamente no puedes ver a mi madre luciendo así.”

“¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa de batalla? ¡Es un honor vestir con las prendas del Clan de los Lagartos Poderosos!”

“Sí, lo sé pero…. Si alguien te ve así, podríamos tener problemas.”

“¿¡Qué tienen de malo mi ropa!?”

“Pues...uhm….Estás prácticamente desnudo y...” Bill sufría una extraña sensación en el estómago de incomodidad mientras intentabla explicarse. “Y...No traes pantalones.”

 

“No hay nada de malo con mi skirt y ¡No, ni lo pienses! Lo siento Bill, pero no hay forma de que yo use uno de esos pant-alones! ¿¡Acaso has olvidado lo perjudiciales que son para los bárbaros craneános!?”

“¡Cálmate! Estás hablando de los jeans. ¡Tenemos otro tipo de pantalones en la tierra! Te traeré unos jerseys, prometo que no te harán daño.”

“Hmmmm. No lo sé, Bill...”

“Sí quieres ir a visitar a mi madre, entonces tendrás que usar ropa de humano. Por lo menos pantalones. Iré a...buf, conseguirte unos, y volveré. ¿Está bien?”

 

Fangbone gruñó, dándose por vencido al menos por el momento. Bill prometió que regresaría en unas horas, luego de conseguir unos pantalones que sí le quedaran a su compañero y de explicarle a su madre porqué había salido antes de la hora del almuerzo sin avisar a dónde se iba. Aquél iba a ser un largo día.


End file.
